Jealous?
by Lionaroundeverywhere
Summary: Anna and Elsa follow Tadashi after seeing him buy beautiful flowers, who's the lucky girl? One-shot


Tadashi x Elsa one-shot

It's been a couple of months since Elsa and Tadashi became friends. She felt such a strong connection with him, which made her heart skip a beat every time she thought of him. She meets with Anna to express her "feelings" towards Tadashi.

"Anna, what do I do? I don't know if he feels the same way or even has someone he's interested in?" Elsa said with a sigh.

"Elsa please just talk to him about it already! You should be upfront with him, like how I am with Kristoff even though it took me awhile to figure out he loved me." Anna said with a shrug.

At that moment Elsa looks out the window and sees Tadashi, walking toward a flower shop.

"Anna its Tadashi!" Elsa said, "Oh speak of the devil go get him sis!" Anna said with a devilish grin.

"No wait Anna look! He's going to a flower shop!" Elsa said.

Elsa thought to herself, 'what if he's getting flowers for the girl he likes?' this thought made Elsa feel very uneasy and heartbroken.

"I know! Lets follow him Elsa!" Anna said as she got up and dragged her sister along with her.

"Anna! We shouldn't intrude! What if he's going on a date right now?" Elsa said.

"Well we're just going to have to find out right? You're curious too!" Anna said.

Elsa didn't want to admit it but she was curious to see the kind of girl Tadashi was courting.

"Okay fine! But please be as discrete as you can. You can get overly excited sometimes." Elsa said raising her eyebrow.

"I promise! Now lets go!" Anna and Elsa left the cafe and went to follow Tadashi.

Tadashi looking very happy as he paid for the flowers made Elsa much more gloomy, just thinking about him and another woman drove her crazy, she's never felt like this before.

"He's on the move!" Anna said as she dragged her sister once again.

Suddenly Tadashi stopped walking, making Anna abruptly come to a halt and Elsa hitting her face on Anna's back. Tadashi was the on the phone with someone. Anna and Elsa both tried to listen in as closely as they could.

"Yeah I'm on my way there. I bought the most beautiful flowers they had since it's such a special day. Alright talk to you later Hiro." Tadashi said with a smile. After he hung up a girl about the same age walked up to Tadashi and they exchanged greetings Elsa and Anna seeing this.

Elsa's heart sank a little bit, and Anna noticed this and tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Elsa, but don't give up! Do your best!" Anna said, Elsa had a little smile on her face. Anna then had a phone call, it was Kristoff it seemed like he needed Anna for something. Anna hugged her sister and she parted ways.

Elsa, still watching Tadashi and the girl talking, turned around to walk away before noticing that Tadashi and the girl went their separate ways. This got her thinking 'wait those flowers aren't for that girl?' curious once again she decided to follow Tadashi to confirm what he was doing. She knew she was being a stalker but love makes you do crazy things right?

Tadashi walked a few blocks down the street until he entered the San Fransokyo Central Park.

'Maybe they're going to have a picnic together?' Elsa thought to herself.

Tadashi then took out from his backpack a red blanket and a few other things. Elsa was a good distance away so she couldn't see the other small things he took out. She decided to move a little bit closer. She hid behind some bushes that were several feet away from Tadashi's spot. She then noticed what the other items Tadashi had taken out and it was picture of a woman with a nice frame, she was a bit confused until she then heard Tadashi talking to him so she listened in closely.

"Happy birthday Mom.." Tadashi said with a smile but then a few tears began to drop from his eyes.

At this moment Elsa also tried to hold back tears but couldn't, she tried her best to not make any noise..

"I brought you your favorite flowers Mom..I hope you like them..man do I have so much to tell you." Tadashi said with excitement in his voice, began conversing with his mother, telling her about his baymax project how he wants to change the world and help people.

Elsa wiped her tears from eyes and smiled while she was slowly walking away, she felt horrible how she assumed so much and basically stalked Tadashi but she also felt very relieved at the same time. Right then and there she knew that she loved him.


End file.
